


不○x就出不去的房间

by momotooro



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotooro/pseuds/momotooro
Summary: 依旧是傻白甜if线，由于两人太太太太太忙没时间互诉衷肠的双向暗恋中。止鼬一同解决一下历史遗留的心理问题（？）





	1. Chapter 1

“所以说，出口到底藏在哪儿呢？”

宇智波止水面对四面漆黑的墙壁，发出无奈的感叹，这是他第一次面对如此棘手又尴尬的状况——他被困在了一个什么都没有的石室里。

直到有人悄无声息地站到他身边，他焦躁的心才渐渐平静下来。

宇智波鼬走到他身边摇摇头，“止水，不要再抱着侥幸心理了。如果我猜的没错的话，这应该是从外部触发了附加着封印术的结界，所以单从内部找不到出去的方法很正常。”

“我记得当时对方说过，给我们的情报是非常完整的，甚至直接指名我们也是因为了解到以我们的能力可以破除这里的一切障碍，可情报里并没有提及到封印，而我们都不擅长解过于繁复的封印术，那可是漩涡家的秘术。”

“我想，他们可能是把你和带土搞错了。”

“哈？我们明明哪里都不像啊。”止水非常震惊，难道他的卷毛不够有特色么？

“你不知道么？”鼬看向止水平静地陈述，“有很多对木叶不太熟悉的人经常把你和带土搞混。尤其是在你们两个都只剩一只眼睛的那段时间里。”

“什么？他们都不分左右的么？”

“也许是吧。”鼬既不清楚也不关心那些人的想法，他走到离得最近的墙边坐下，点上蜡烛，开始清点包裹里剩余的水和干粮。

“好吧，看来我们要因为乌龙情报在这里等待救援了。”止水的声音轻快明亮，听不出任何身处于这种环境下该有的担忧，他跟过去挨着鼬的身边盘腿坐下，脑袋凑到一个不耽误鼬整理的位置，扫了一眼包裹里的大致情况后，眼神不经意地越过亚麻色的背包，流连于被烛火微弱的光衬得柔和起来的脸颊，看到鼬微微皱起的眉头，手指就不由得缠绕上他的发尾。

“别担心，木叶应该很快就会派人来救我们的。我算算啊，如果他们发现的早，也就是说今天或者更早发现申请人把我和带土弄错了的话，再加上脚程也足够快，对了还有他们应该会沿着我们走过的路来，路上的机关我们完全破坏了一部分。总之应该很方便的啦，我想不会超过两天的。”

“最快四天，止水，”鼬把包裹里的东西重新归类摆好，利落地抽紧两边的带子，把包放到另一边，扭头对上止水含笑的眼，“好消息和坏消息，你想先听哪个？”

止水意识到鼬这是在尝试缓解密室里自带的压抑气氛，方方面面都相当优秀的鼬还是有一些微不足道的小事称不上完全游刃有余，这在止水眼中就好像蛋糕上零星点缀着的翻糖花朵，不算足够的美味，却能让人生出想把他悄悄揣在兜里，好好珍藏起来的想法。

“一半对一半啊，我想想啊，把希望留在后面，先苦后甜，会更安心一点吧。”

“那么你的意思是想先听坏消息？”

“不是哦，对于其他人而言是这样，但是小鼬已经一个人掌握了全部的信息，既然我可以选，当然要和你分担坏消息带来的烦忧啦。”止水杵着下巴得逞一样笑了起来，手指用鼬的发尾绕了个圈又很快放下，“所以我要先听好消息。”

鼬错开与止水对视的眼，飞快扇动了两下的眼睫像吸饱了花蜜翩然离去的蝴蝶，他转身把刚搁下的包裹又重新抱回怀里。

“没有那么严重，而且你又说错了，两个坏消息，一个好消息，所以我现在要说坏消息了。”

“诶，原来小鼬的陷阱在这里啊，看来这次是我惯性思维了，好吧，我认输，我接受惩罚。”

止水的样子让鼬差点没忍住像小时候一样鼓起脸颊，想想到在猫婆婆那看到过的逗猫棒，晃晃悠悠摇来摇去，让人忍不住想拍一爪子，然而在你要拍到他之前又抖抖软毛抽走了，惹得人意乱心烦。

这么烦人的东西就该按在地上，捏扁揉圆。

“喂喂喂，小鼬你的眼神有点可怕啊，我说错了什么的话你可千万别往心里去，你一定知道在这种环境下情绪容易出现波动是很正常的事，但我们更要心平气和，这是一场心理战，我们得一起打赢他。”止水举起手投降状，但脸上的笑意没减半分。

于是鼬在心里又默默地加了一条：把毛撸秃。

“小鼬你就说吧，我已经开始好奇了，是不是我们带的东西很多都不够了？毕竟我们本来以为这是个非常简单的任务。”

鼬很快敛起情绪，暗自认同止水的话，果然环境还是会影响到人。

“这是其中之一，之前的食物已经被消耗掉了，只剩下两颗兵粮丸，还有蜡烛，也只剩下这一支。第二个坏消息，是关于这个任务。”鼬重新把包裹打开，拿出一个四四方方非常花哨的金属红盒，“刚才拿到它的时候直接放到了包里，我刚才清点的时候才发现，你看，这个盒子已经坏掉了。”

盒子被递到止水手中，按照描述着确实是任务目标没错，里面应该存放着一些书文，委托书上有严令禁止阅读的要求。

现在盒子底部的镂空处尽数崩断，随着止水变换角度的动作，翘起的柔韧材质还能晃动两下，很容易就能看到里面的纸张。说是被人撬开的也不是没可能。盒子的好坏倒是不要紧，但这会让他们被委托人怀疑偷看过里面的文件，这是忍者大忌。

“确实有些难办，断口处没有腐蚀的痕迹，这个盒子本身就不是什么单纯常见的材质，因为如果像他们说的那样，这东西已经放在这近百年，那至少也该有些痕迹，但你看，它除了这个缺口以外和新的没什么区别。”

“会不会是被人掉包了？”

“我想不太可能，这秘洞里面的机关都没有被破坏过的迹象，我们应该是第一个来到这个地方的人，你再看这盒子正面的花纹。”止水侧过身把盒子放在两个人中间，平整的四角延伸到中央处凹下薄薄一层，上面覆着两只累丝的凤尾蝶。

鼬伸手抚摸两只栩栩如生的蝴蝶，交错的金属丝线在烛光下打出斑驳的影子像是把颜色填满，特殊的技法让两只蝴蝶垂下的尾翅像是交错在了一起，让他觉得止水靠过来的肩膀上有股蒸腾着的热气。

“这不是拉丝之后熔上去的，是雕出来的。”鼬看向止水说道。

止水点点头，“我曾经看过一本讲失传工艺的书，其中就有这种复杂的雕金法，现在想复制出来绝无可能。我想这个盒子被放在这之前就是坏的。只要里面的东西没问题，我想他们也不会故意为难我们。”

“问题是我们无法确认里面的东西是不是完好的。”

“我先看看，”止水拿起盒子对着烛台摆弄起来，试图看清盒子里的状况，“不是还有一个好消息?快说说安慰一下我受伤的心灵吧。”

“好消息是相对于第一个坏消息而言，我们剩下的水如果合理分配的话应该能撑很久。”

“还好你途中把水打满了，没有小鼬，宇智波止水今天就要彻底交代在这里了。”

“省点体力，别胡说了。”鼬淡淡地打断了止水的话，而对方并没有因此停下话头。

“这盒子……怎么好像是分层的。”为了避免指纹沾到最下面的卡纸，止水晃动盒子试图看向里面是否还有什么东西。烛火搭在镂空盖子边上，然而缝隙太窄，很难看到里面的内容。就在此时卡纸上开始浮现出星星点点的墨迹，由点及线渐渐组成几个小字，看不出含义。止水很快察觉到也许是热源的原因，晃动蜡烛，让火苗沿着盖子燎过。

“打、开、后、盖、内、有、脱、困、之、法？真是十分可疑啊，不过已经到了现在这份上我想还是打开看看吧。”止水扭头看向鼬，得到了对方点头肯定，着手沿着断裂的边沿撬开后盖，手指灵活地剥开垫在外层卡纸，一张叠起来的纸片从夹层里弹到了地上。

“下层没有别的东西了，看来我们也不用担心被怀疑翻过上层的文书，盒子的主人想必料到有人会被困在这里。”

“那他设这个结界毫无意义，至少对于他来说这盒子里面的东西并不重要。”

“说的没错，大概类似一种恶趣味吧，就像有的人钓鱼是为了吃鱼，也有人钓鱼只是为了享受看鱼儿们争先恐后抢食的过程。没准上面会写着让我们原地转三圈大声学小猫小狗叫三声之类的。安心安心，我是绝对不会说出去的。”

“也绝对不会这么简单。”鼬看着止水信誓旦旦的样子，摇摇头说道。

两人一起将纸条展开，上面的内容很简单，三组小人两两一对儿摆出不同的奇怪姿势，相同的是臀※胯的私※密部位紧密贴合着。

旁边几行字很小，却不难看清。

「双※修※此※功，水※乳※交※融，方可逃出生天。」

这可真是直白得不能再直白了，连接两人的纸片像是刚从炉子里取出来烧得通红的铁片，烫人得很。

“呃，这完全是在耍人吧，我觉得我们可以当做什么都没看到，我把它收回去。”

止水很快地提出处理意见，他舔舔干燥的嘴唇扭头去摸刚放回包里的盒子，祈祷自己闪得够快烛光足够微弱，鼬不会看到他红透的耳根。

天知道他在电光火石一瞬间天人交战了多少次。聪明如他偏偏没想到盒子的主人会提出这样龌龊的破规则，他和鼬都没有互相表白过，在这种情景下做了的话，他们之间的关系会变成什么鬼样子，鼬会怎么想他，怕是连最普通的朋友都没得当了。

不管怎么说，在这种鸟不拉屎的地方仓促地被安排做这些怎么想都完全不合适吧！

而鼬好像松了一口气，独自思忖了一下便捏着纸片对止水认真地说道：“我认为不是不可以试一试，我们目前物资紧缺不知道能不能撑到救援赶来，带着那个盒子从这里离开是任务，你明白吧？”

“我明白啊，但是我怕你不明白……”止水看着鼬一点点凑过来，心思一个没看住，又飘到那张小纸片里乌七八糟的内容上去了，意识到自己在想什么后尴尬地回神，暗自批评自己定力不足，“不，不是的小鼬，这不是明不明白的问题，我知道它虽然没有生死那么严重，但如果发生了我们总不能当它从没发生过，所以我觉得在这件事上应该遵从我们的个人意愿，就算任务永远是最重要的，也不代表我们不能迂回。”

止水紧紧扶上鼬的双肩，也用一样的目光认真看向他，希望对方能冷静一下。

“况且，我们的物资还能再撑一会儿，不至于一定要按照上面说的做，对吧。”

也许止水的眼睛就是有一种天生的魔力，当你看到他真诚的眼眸中透出炙热的光时，就会变得无法质疑。

「遵从个人的意愿」

鼬仔细咀嚼了这句话的含义，想到止水对他们之间关系的解释，是挚友，是兄弟，从来都不是……

所以既然拒绝掉了，就代表着他并没有这份意愿吧。就算是为了任务也不想违背自己的心这种事，他是完全可以理解的。

于是鼬垂下眼睛点点头，“我明白了，刚才失礼了，抱歉。”他灵巧地挣开止水的手，提起包走到一个角落靠着，“我想休息一会，我们尽量保存体力等待救援吧，你自便。”

说完他熄灭了仅剩的蜡烛上的火焰，屋内陷入一片黑暗中。

“我……”止水看着空空的手愣了一下急忙站起来朝鼬的方向走过去，刚走了两步，空中传来嗖嗖两声，仅凭声音也知道并不是触发了机关里的暗器，止水接下来一摸，是一颗兵粮丸和一份水。

再清楚不过的意思，止水只好抱着水袋在一个大致离鼬不远不近的墙边坐下。


	2. Chapter 2

如果一个人长时间处于完全封闭空间，心理的压迫会触发人埋在潜意识里的恐惧，即使并没有表现出惊恐，也会促使人变得焦虑不安。

而这种压迫感多半来源于在这种隔绝天日的环境下，人无法对时间进行一个大致的判断，这种来自生命体本能的求助反应，只能被压制到最小，并无法完全驱除。就算对于曾经经历过战事的忍者来说，这种情况也是少之又少的。

为了应对可能存在的突发情况，鼬并没有一直点着蜡烛，不过就算一直点着，也并不难起到什么计算时间的作用，在这一根点完之后也没有下一根可用了。在经过几次睡眠过后，鼬也不得不承认，他没办法说得准他们已经在这个地方待了多久了。

“小鼬，醒了么？”不远处传来止水试探着问候的声音，安抚了鼬多多少少泛起焦灼的心。

“嗯。”之前几次鼬都是应声了事，大概是在这种极端环境下开始不确定未来，内心也跟着松动起来，“你怎么每次都知道我睡醒了，你一直没睡么？”

“怎么可能，我只是一般在你醒了又不想和我说话的时候偷偷睡了，放心吧。”

说的就好像自己多关心他一样，“那你现在睡？”

“嗯，现在睡一会儿，应该已经第三天了，再坚持一会儿，他们应该快来了。”

“你不吃点东西再睡？”

“我刚才已经吃过了。”

“还剩多少？”

“我吃的很省哦，还剩一半。”

“……那东西平常一颗才顶一天。”

“小鼬的吃完了?我分给你。”

“水还够用，你把剩下的吃了吧。”

“别客气。”兵粮丸被止水抛了过去，大概是因为在黑暗中，就算在再好的夜视力下角度还是会略偏了一些，打中了鼬的肩头才弹到他怀里，“我先睡了。”

鼬看着黑暗中的影子倚着墙放松下来，他捏起怀里的那瓣四分之一的丸子，在食指和拇指间摸索了一下，怎么想都觉得怪怪的。

于是鼬悄无声息地走到止水身边，在黑暗中轻轻蹲下身。止水居然连他靠这么近了也没发现，这让鼬皱起眉头，侧耳俯下身去，耳边果然传来胃部因为没有食物消化发出的叽叽咕咕的声音，鼬的心一下子沉了下去。

止水迷迷糊糊间感觉到一双手在他身上乱摸，低血糖下的脑筋反应不如平时灵活，意识到发生了什么的时候他的卷毛都要吓直了，噌地一下坐起来挪远了一些，可惜为时已晚。

鼬拿着从止水身上摸来的小口袋，吹了一个小型火遁点燃了蜡烛，平时没什么表情的脸上满是藏不住的盛怒，让止水心虚又心动。

口袋打开，两瓣的兵粮丸被鼬倒落在手心，“正好四分之三，现在绝对不止三天了，止水，你一点东西都没吃。”

“我有机会解释一下么？”止水背靠着墙可怜巴巴地举起手投降。

鼬不知道止水还有什么好解释的，属于一族族长家良好的家教让他没办法破口大骂，只好让自己尽可能地就事论事。

“宇智波止水，你想死么。”

止水张了张嘴，不确定自己此时此刻该不该说话，只得摇摇头表示自己的本意不是这样的。

“那你下次打算告诉我你还剩多少吃的？你要分给我多少？”

止来认为自己已经在短暂的时间里找好了解释的话，诸如身体的代谢已经随着环境降到最低不用担心啊什么的，但是在摇曳着的火光中，鼬微微泛红的眼眶像根锋利的长针，直直刺到他心上，让他彻底熄了火。

自己早该知道的啊……上次的不愉快是什么时候来着，啊……是自己刚被救下来的时候，鼬开始有段时间很照顾他，等他好起来之后有很长一段时间没理过他。

其实持续的时间也并没有太久，只是对止水而言倍感煎熬，紧接着是一场从暗到明的政斗拉锯战，再然后是村子延续至五大国之间的改革，对于足够理智成熟的他们来说一切私人的不愉快也就这样在繁忙的任务下被逐渐冲淡。

所以在他们的生活终于归于安定过后，大抵是在快乐的时光下谁也不想再揭开混合着血与泪的伤疤，也或许是愧疚引发的逃避心态，任由往昔的伤口随着时间慢慢封闭，却在每一次想要靠近对方时隐隐作痛。

“对不起小鼬，别生气了……”

“那你现在就把它吃了。”鼬把剩下的兵粮丸一把拍到止水手上，转身靠在墙上不再看他。

止水依言照做，挨着鼬在一边吃掉了一半兵粮丸的，这种东西能迅速增加饱腹感，补充查克拉，体力和脑力很快恢复起来，很多事情也就顺利地想通了。

他看向鼬沉静的侧颜，仰起头灌了一口水，说道，“你怎么发现的？我还以为自己已经够谨慎了哎。”

“掰的断口两边都很新鲜，是你已经饿的神志不清了。”

“这种情况下也能察觉么？小鼬的优秀真是让我时刻感到压力很大啊。”

鼬不知道止水怎么能像个没事儿人一样，可以直接忽略之前剑拔弩张的状况，突然开始溜须拍马，如果是不在意的话，为什么一次又一次不顾一切地护着他。

“你没事儿了?”

“其实一直都没什么啊，现在更加生龙活虎。”

止水开始坐着做起上肢运动，拉开胳膊左右伸展开来，又收缩回去，藏在衣服里流畅的肌肉线条显露出来，就着姿势朝鼬露出一个元气满满的笑。

鼬沉默地看着他，“止水，你这样真的很过分，我不想放任你这样下去了。”

他起身上前，在止水还没反应过来前就将他猛地按到地上。止水第一反应还以为鼬想打他一顿出气，自己那么过分，这太正常了。然而当鼬的手拉开他的裤//腰时，止水才明白事情好像又要跑回原来那条已经被自己绕开的轨道上。

“等等！等等！你这是要干什么啊？”

“试试纸条上的方法，我们不可以再这样一直待下去了。”

止水紧紧拉住自己的裤带，但鼬的手劲完全没有他外貌看起来那样好对付，他已经预感到再这样下去裤子都要被撕开了!

“我们之前不是分析过了，三点原因，那个方法根本不靠谱啊，我刚才真的错了，你冷静一下好不好？”

“不好。我知道你没有这方面的意愿，所以你要恨我的话也请便，我也很清楚这个方法看起来十分荒唐，但我们现在必须试一试。”

完了完了完了，止水知道鼬这是下狠心了，自己嘴皮说破说出血都没有用，但其实如果像鼬所说的，已经远超过三天的话，通过外界获救已经越来越充满不确定性。

止水看着鼬在扯开他裤子后，短暂地愣了一下，眉头微微皱起，像是在大脑中搜索着什么知识点而不得，他忽然觉得自己福至心灵了。

“好吧，好吧，也不是不行。可是小鼬啊，你知道纸条上面是要我们干什么？”

鼬的眉毛拧得更紧了，他不明白博闻强识又比自己年长的止水怎么连纸条上那么明显的图示和表述都看不出来，“知道，做//爱。”

“……好吧，那你知道要怎么做么？”

止水撑起上身，垂下眼看向鼬，在被问到具体该怎么做时，藏在绒羽一样的睫毛下的眸子飘忽了一下，刚才还坚定固执的人因为并不了解该如何下手的局促模样，让止水觉得可爱得不得了。

“平时没有特别关注过这些东西，但是繁衍是被刻在生物基因中的本能，我想我们遵循本能，插//入或者被插//入就好了。”

止水抬起手捂住脸，“不，很遗憾不是这样的小鼬，你如果单纯依循本能，我可能会被你直接弄死。”

“这么严重么？抱歉，”鼬终于不再强硬地坐在止水身上，“那么看样子你知道怎么做，不愧是止水。”

止水看着鼬向他投来认真信赖的眼神，那是小时候他教鼬新知识时才会流露出的表情，不过随着鼬渐渐长大成人，这种机会已经很少了。

这使得止水的脸登时就红得不行，他抬手虚挡了一下，“天哪，你别这样看着我，我觉得自己现在在犯罪。等等，你是故意的么！”

“我没有哦，我不明白你的意思。”

“你还真是……算了，现在不是说这个的时候。”止水忍不住抓了抓自己支棱着的卷毛，自己即将说的话让他难得的紧张起来，“继续刚才的话题，我有一些话一定要说在前面。”

“你话太多了，现在也不是……”

话还没说完，鼬就被拉入到一个温暖的怀抱中，止水的下颌轻轻搭在鼬的肩上，让这个拥抱更紧了一些，在这突如其来的明显不同于往日的暧昧之意下，鼬感到自己的心跳已然失控。

“讨厌么？” 

鼬并没有回答，长久以来和止水之间已经达到很多话都不用多说的默契，但只有这件事，想听他亲口说出来，也只有说出来，一切才会变得不一样。

双手环上止水的背，说不出是因为烛光的暧昧，还是自己的心因为期待而不住颤抖，此时此刻去聆听止水的倾诉竟比完成最危险的任务、面对最危险的敌人更需要莫大的勇气，鼬轻轻闭上双眼，“你要说什么？”

“我啊，是想说，如果完全没有亲近你的想法，在一开始就会同意尝试的提议，一切都是为了任务，对你我而言不会增加什么多余的负担。正是因为……因为我对你抱着爱慕之情，才认为自己不可以这样做，如果我们的心意存在并不相同的可能性，那么对你而言这就是不公平的。何况聪慧如你，在未来总有一天会察觉到的，那时你一定会觉得我十分卑劣可憎吧。”

将心口剖开的感觉令止水也感到一阵空虚，想伸手再将怀里的人抱得更紧一些，或是想平常那样将鼬的头发缠绕在指尖。

可是在一切明了之前，他不能这样做。此刻这个拥抱，只可以是最单纯的依偎，不可以是其他任何带有欲//望色彩的东西。

“其实很久之前就想对你倾诉心意，但是大概是时间被消磨得久了，从最初生命失而复得的狂热中逐渐冷静后，一想到只要保护你就会变得没办法紧紧拥抱你的我，也许已经令你觉得无法接受，就把要话通通咽回去了。”

“毕竟只要维持着和从前一样的关系，我还是可以站在你身边，当你需要我的时候，只要我伸伸手就可以帮你挡掉那些困苦。”

鼬静静地听着，止水温柔的声音将长久以来被压抑的心事娓娓道来，最后变得有些低哑，一字一句像海角边的落石，一粒一粒直直坠入鼬的心湖中。

太沉重了，这份爱，太沉重了。

为什么总想背着我一个人背负那么多呢？

“就像刚才那样对么。”

止水自嘲般笑了笑，对此不置可否，“我要说的就是这些，小鼬，接下来就算是先敞开心扉的人可以获得的优待吧。你可以告诉我，每次想要保护你，却总是最先伤害你，像这样的坏蛋，你还可以接受么？”

鼬从止水的怀抱中离开，面前的人在故作轻松地冲他微笑，但是不是抿起的嘴唇还是暴露出他的紧张。

「笑得好难看啊。」鼬心想，伸手在止水的脸颊上轻轻拍了一下。

“止水不是坏蛋，是笨蛋。”

止水没想到鼬会这样做，愣了一下，随即明白了鼬的意思，不好意思地扒拉了两下脑后翘起来的卷毛。

“你先告诉我，笨蛋还有变聪明一点的机会么？”

“已经像本能一样的习惯是很难改的，但如果是你所期望的话，我会试着努力。”此时此刻，止水想让自己足够坦诚，即便是抱着被拒绝的可能性，也不会欺骗、背叛他。

“我记下了，那就无需再多言。”

鼬直起身凑近，在止水错愕的瞬间，将自己微凉的唇印了上去，然后蜻蜓点水一样离开。

“你是我的了。”

唯一的蜡烛在黑暗中“啪”地一声爆了个烛花，微弱的声音在刚刚心意相通的两人耳朵里被无限放大，就像他们曾经在朗朗夜空下见过的最美丽的烟花。


	3. Chapter 3

纵观宇智波鼬尚未足第二个十年的短暂人生，因为天资卓绝令他在很多方面的经历像是被人按下了快进键一样，虽说与止水的相遇让他在一部分的生活习惯中得到了一些缓冲，但对于他而言，以最快的节奏达到终极目标如同家常便饭。所以像是初吻和初体验集中在一起发生这种事，也没什么可大惊小怪的。

然而一切确实在渐渐脱离他的控制，完全不同于以往的情欲像最浓稠的枫糖浆被兑入水中，一丝一丝地渗透着黏腻诱人的分子。

这已经是止水第三次吻他了。

脸颊被双手小心翼翼地捧着，已经不同于前两次经常会磕碰到的青涩状态，在共同学习和交流下，愈加顺利，鼬的唇被吻得红艳艳的，像深春里已经熟透的莓果，将舌尖探进去就能尝到最甜美果肉和汁液，令人流连不已。

“你还没亲够么。”鼬轻轻推开面前的人，倒不是他厌烦接吻这件事，而是觉得再像这样亲下去就没个头了。

还不如草草把事办完，等出去了，再去个正经点的地方弥补一下。在这种地方追求没完没了的浓情时刻简直是失智行为。

“当然没有啊，不过小鼬如果暂时不喜欢了的话那我们换个地方好了。”

说罢止水的双手伸向鼬的上衣下摆，护甲早在休息的时候就已经被卸下整理好放在一边，宽松的族服被掀起，露出劲瘦的腰腹，鼬不好让止水连脱衣服都帮着自己，拽住被兜起的两边把衣服脱了下来，随手叠了两折丢到一边。

止水看着冷着脸瞪着自己的鼬，觉得世上再没有人比他更可爱了，情不自禁又凑过去亲了一下，发出“啾~”的声音。

鼬被亲的莫名其妙，自己在皱着眉头，止水却笑得开心，耍赖的模样让鼬想到猫婆婆那有一只体型很大很蓬松的长毛猫，不管你开不开心有没有事都会大摇大摆地走到你脚边用尾巴蹭蹭你的脚踝，再打个轱辘滚到人面前，没有人不会丢给它一条小鱼干，包括自己。

于是他放任止水沿着他的脖颈一路向下不断地亲吻，左侧的乳粒被包裹含住，在舌尖来来回回的拨弄下变得更加圆润艳丽，泛着水光，麻痒的感觉像是能从隔着一层的皮肤渗透到心脏，鼬忍不住将手压在止水的肩上。

“别着急，放松一点，相信我。”

说完止水并不在纠结于这一处，被浸润得湿哒哒的乳首暴露在空气中，就算失去了爱抚和吮吸，唾液挥发时的凉意依旧在刺激着鼬的神经。止水的吻继续沿着他的身体滑落，点到他的腹肌上，又沿着腹肌的轮廓划向中心的肚脐，沿着边缘舔了一圈儿。酥麻的地方又多了一个，这让鼬再次攥紧了拳头。

再往下，外裤被剥开落到地上，露出黑色的内裤，里面的东西已经把内裤撑出了一个高度，顶端的一小块的颜色更深，止水深处手指摸了摸。

“湿了呢~”

鼬暗自咬咬牙接道，“这不是很正常么？”

“是啊，小鼬健康可爱，作为恋人而言，”止水一边说着一边用指头勾开内裤的边缘，颀长漂亮的茎身被释放出来，又被他握在手里，在湿润的顶端亲了一下，抬起头冲鼬笑笑，“我非常满意。”

没等鼬说什么，止水继续沿着茎身亲吻，手指圈起吻过的地方，拇指摩擦过微微显露出的筋脉，直至根部，对着囊袋亲了亲，惹得鼬不自觉地瑟缩了一下。然后他又把头转了过去，在鼬的大腿内侧亲吻起来，那的皮肤要比其他地方更细腻柔软，每吸一下，都会留下一道红印。而止水的手也没停下，跟着吻的节奏套弄起鼬的茎身。

关键的部位被止水照顾着，这是和自己解决生理需求时完全不一样的感觉，让鼬忍不住去喊他的名字，而对方却十分专注，只用舌尖舔过叼起的一块吸红乐的皮肤作为回应，鼬觉得自己有些站不稳，慌扶住手边的墙壁。

就在鼬已经有些晕晕乎乎了的时候，止水停下了动作站了起来，迎着鼬疑惑的眼神，讪讪地解释道，“我是觉得我们现在没有更多的润滑用，你一个人的未必够。”

然后像是怕他会不高兴一样，凑过去亲亲鼬的嘴角，鼬心想还好因为水源充足的原因简单擦过身体，不然这样下面亲上面亲的实在太难堪了，他吸了吸气便伸手拽开了止水的裤子，连带着内裤一起，同样已经勃起的阳具腾地一下跳了出来，打在了鼬的手心。

“那就麻烦小鼬啦，应该也有自己解决的经验吧？就是那样，你看，很简单的。 ”止水往前走了一步，拉过鼬的手再加上自己的，将两人的茎身一起圈起来，硬热相抵间随着手的动作热度不断攀升，其实这样套弄并不是最舒服的姿势，抵在一起的那层皮肉因为缺乏直接的摩擦少了一些快感，但鼬有些喜欢这种挨在一起的感觉，主动伸出空出的手心在两人的顶端来回摩擦，又勾起指腹试探着擦过敏感的冠沟处。

感受到止水的气息变得粗重起来，鼬抬头看向他，却没想到止水趁着这一瞬间把他搂紧，再次吻了上来，舌尖不由分说地撬开贝齿深入纠缠，已经是第四次了，鼬有些无奈地心想，但被吻着做这样的事好像更舒服一点。快感不断在茎身处堆叠着，止水拉着他的手加快了速度，甚至接着开始顶着他的手心窝，两根一起渗出的前液胡乱地蹭得那一处的肢体都黏黏糊糊的，每次的套弄都需要一些技巧，最后鼬的手一个没拢住，被止水的阴茎从指缝中顶开，射了一手背。

“做得很好哦，非常优秀，”止水搂着鼬把他搁在肩头喘息，率先从高潮的余韵中走出来将两人射出来的东西收拢在手心，“接下来都交给我就好了。”

两个人的东西被止水撒了一点在鼬的尾椎骨，浊液顺着股沟流向后穴，灵活有力的手指探了过去，将那些东西摸匀，揉压着褶皱处，在松软一些后探入了一根指节再慢慢深入，剩下的浊液沿着指节流进穴口内，让手指进入得更加顺畅。

在不应期的扩张是把双刃剑，不会产生什么快感这样就不会马上再次泄身，坏处就是想放松下来也因此没那么容易。

“你看，做这些都是必要的，如果脱了裤子那么大的家伙直接塞进来，咱们俩都完蛋了。”

“怎么这次我还有我的事？”

“因为这里就很紧啊，”加进去的两指按了按内壁的软肉，“你夹得我手疼了。”

贴在止水肩上的脸颊一下子红了起来，鼬一边说着“别胡说了”，一边尝试放松一点，然后就被塞入了第三根手指。

扩张到最后，还是隐隐有了些感觉，而且是说不出来的感觉，和被亲吻、套弄前面的感觉都不一样，在鼬还没想到一个确切的形容词时，止水的手指已经离开了那里。

然后像预想的那样，照着纸片上的动作，他被止水从后面抱着。止水那根硬热的巨物不知道什么时候又翘了起来，挤进了紧贴着的臀瓣中间，润滑的浊液将肉棒再次打湿，明明是身体正常的挪动却像已经开始就着臀肉操干起来。鼬感到止水的气息喷洒在他耳蜗上，沿着他耳后的头发亲吻到他的耳垂上，他们之间总是无需多言，鼬很清楚这是即将被插入的讯号，他仰头靠在止水的怀里默许他接下来的所有动作。

当止水缓缓将自己推进去的时候，还是感受到鼬的身体在不住颤抖，扶在墙上的手也收成拳头紧紧握着。

“还好么？”

“没事，让我缓一下。”如果按照止水之前说的，自己会疼的话，那他也不好受，“我还能做些什么么？”

止水没想到他会这么问，心里顿时柔软成一片，摸了摸鼬低伏下去的头，顺到发尾勾开他的发绳，漆黑的长发泼墨般铺满了鼬的背，“可以把头侧过来一点么？”

鼬试着再次张开左手撑住墙面，这样就可以把右臂垂下侧过身，当他刚这样做完时，突然感到那根东西又往前深入一段，逼得鼬差点叫出来，而后止水的气息压了过来，左手紧紧扣在他撑在墙壁的手上，再次吻住他。

这已经是……算了，鼬不想数了，因为真的很舒服。

在唇舌的挑弄下，后面已经差不多适应了彼此的尺寸，甚至连带的有些焦灼感，让鼬忍不住动动。感受到恋人的鼓舞，止水也开始缓缓地律动起来，湿热的甬道承受着进进出出的摩擦，在触碰到某个点时，缠绕着的舌尖会突然绷紧，唇角溢出一丝甜蜜的音调。

止水扣着鼬的手将他从墙边扶下来，抱紧他的上身，让双手在上半身来回游走，像是在触碰世上最宝贵的工艺品。

鼬舒服得合上眼睛却在他顶弄下蹙紧眉头的样子，让止水起了一些逗弄之心。

“下一个姿势是什么来着?”

鼬有些茫然，“什么？”

“之前光太暗了，后面的图我没看清。”

后面刚才还在被顶得舒服，好像就快要到了，此时突然的停顿让鼬一时间也不知道该怎么描述，“……我也不知道。”

“完蛋了，那我们可得去确认一下。”说着就着插入的姿势把鼬的脚搁在自己脚上，就要带着鼬走到放置包裹的地方。大跨度的动作一下子碾着腺体深入到了一个新的位置，激得鼬叫了出来。

“怎么了？”止水马上停下来凑过去问。

“你……你抱着我坐下来就可以了。”

止水亲亲鼬的肩头表示明白，抱着他慢慢坐了下来，重力的原因，让插入的深度到达了刚才走路顶撞到的位置，这让鼬觉得太不妙了。

“在想什么？”

“没什么，我觉得这个姿势使不上劲儿。”鼬下意识想掩饰过去。

止水在心里笑了起来，也许鼬还不知道在做爱的时候身体的每一次细微的反应都能够暴露思想，平时坦诚直接的鼬偶尔想要用谎言掩盖真实想法的样子，真是比金平糖还要甜。

“我觉得还行，你可以靠在我身上，这样就不用你来发力了。”

鼬努力整理好心情，毕竟是自己主动提出做的，需要他来忍耐也是无可厚非的事，更何况对方是止水。

就再忍耐一下。

然而他好像只要是和止水在一起的话，注定会在一个某时刻失控，就像现在，在这个姿势下被止水托着进入时一样，每一下都在他最敏感的地方撞击着，只要一低头就能看见随着动作晃动的阴茎，依稀可见被进入的样子，紫红色的肉刃将穴口顶高，来回往里面捣弄，甚至带出绯红的穴肉，而他那里还在不知羞耻地吞着，鼬每次想把双腿合上不想再看见这么刺激的画面，都被止水伸出长腿支起挂在两边。

胸前的两颗乳粒都被照顾得很好，紧贴着的背部满满都是汗水，在湿滑的作用下，身体被越抛越高，回落时就撞得更深。像是乘着一艘以止水为名的小船，在暴风和狂狼中颠簸漂流。

终于再也忍不住喉咙里低哑的声音，他扣住止水的手浮起腰射了出来。

而止水在软肉的包裹中紧跟着冲刺了两下，压着鼬的腰将精液一股脑地射在最深处。

眼前还在炸着白色的惊雷，鼬颤抖着跌回止水的怀里，后颈一直在被亲吻着安抚，身体也被紧紧地圈着，到底还是被疼爱着的，而不是被欺负。

舒心的感觉让理智也回落了一点，鼬扭头看向止水，却被对方先亲了一下。

“止水……”鼬一下子哭笑不得，要说的话都被亲了回去。

“不行么？太喜欢你了，我实在忍不住啊。”

好像表白过后就变得十分放得开了。

“还有一个……不继续么？”

“再抱一小会儿。”

大概是止水的怀抱太过温暖可靠，短暂的温存下鼬开始有了一些睡意，在迷迷糊糊间，听到止水的问话。

“小鼬，当时你说纸条上的东西不可能像我说的那么简单，那你当时猜的是什么呢？”

鼬不是很想告诉他自己那时候想的东西，正想努力找点借口搪塞过去，就被止水抵着额头盯着，飞扬着的睫毛下，眼瞳黑亮，让他移不开视线。

“好歹我也坦诚相待了，这件事小鼬不可以糊弄我。”

鼬一下子有些为难，虽然他足够聪明，但因为本性的缘故，并不是瞎话张口就来的类型，更何况连止水都答应他会学着不隐瞒、少克制，自己也不应该再那样做。

“我想最坏的情况会像很多年以前的血雾之里那样，会让我们互相厮杀。”

止水听完在心里叹了口气，他的小鼬总是把问题想的很深，如果盒子内的东西很重要，这确实是最考验人性的做法。

“那还真是……要感谢盒子的主人手下留情了。”

“也没什么，到时候我马上把你绑起来就好，不如说情况没有想象中的那么极端令我有些大意了，我要反思这点。”鼬低声说着，想提醒身后的人即使情况没有那么严重，还会把自己搞得很糟糕的事实。

止水听完并没有对此做什么正面的回应，而是蹭了蹭鼬的发顶，把他俯身放倒在地上，夹起他的右腿夹到臂弯，扶着他的腰。

“我想继续了。”

突如其来的深入并没有引起任何不适，那里被浇灌了两次，混合着渗出的肠液让肉刃进出得畅通无阻，甚至因为周围绝对的安静，咕啾咕啾的水声都充耳可闻，鼬已经意识到，自己的回答也一样没有过问过止水的意见，这也许让他不高兴了。

即使这既没有真正发生，也是因为不想止水一个人自作主张。提出要求的人如果也抱有着被其纠正的想法，这的确是对被要求者的愚弄吧。

或许是在多年的共同成长中养成的习惯，也或许是宇智波血脉中的天性，他们本质都是强制性的人，就算是爱也会孤注一掷，一意孤行。

止水尤甚，鼬亦然。

鼬觉得自己这倒算是自作自受，伸手攥紧了垫在胳膊下面的衣服，想默默承受着身后的撞击，然而止水却在此时停下，伸手抚摸他的脊背退了出来，把他扶起来面对面搂着。

封印依旧没有任何改变，其实这对他们来说一直都不重要。

“对不起，我有些失控了，不该对没发生的事生气，我怕你会……”

“止水，你答应过我的事，我也会试着做。”鼬坦然坐到止水的怀里，伸手抓了抓止水凌乱的卷毛，四目相对间他看到止水的眼神充满了愧疚和自责，“所以没什么好怕的，以后我不会再失去什么，你也不会了。”

过往在无尽的争斗中累加起来的伤痛确实是会将人束缚在原地，停滞不前，而解开这沉重枷锁的，靠的并不只是变得和平安宁的环境，更是所爱之人再次相约一起走下去的双手。

“小鼬，我爱你。”

“我知道。”

“很爱很爱你。”

“我知道，我也是。”

蜡烛终于燃尽，而他们却在绝对的黑暗中翻出一浪一浪的情潮，无需惧怕未来会有多远，因为无论如何他们都将在一起，不再分开。

————————————————————————

简单清理过后，两人把衣服穿好，吃掉最后剩下的兵粮丸暂时补充了体力。

刚发生的事让鼬无法直接坐在坚硬的地面上，于是就变成现在这样，被止水抱在怀里，有一搭没一搭地低声聊天。

“还难受么？”

“没什么难受的。”鼬如实回答道，“出去之后第一件事想做什么？”

“当然是要和你大吃一顿，然后舒舒服服睡上一觉。”

鼬点点头，抿了抿嘴唇，觉得嘴角有点疼。

“止水，别亲太多次了。”

“怎么了？不喜欢么？”

“不是，嘴巴好像磨破了。”

“对不起，都怪我，让我看看严不严重。”脸颊被小心拖起，止水在黑暗中需要凑的很近才能看清嘴角处细小的红斑，“还好，其实没破，就是挺红的，如果现在出去的话可能会被看出来。”

“那倒没什么，反正之后和你的关系要找机会和父亲母亲说明。”

“天哪，小鼬这是要对我负责任了！那既然也没什么可担心的话，再亲一下也没关系吧。”

“你……唔……”

……

在双唇紧紧纠缠在一起的时候，一到光线投射进来，石室的门被缓缓打开。

“看吧卡卡西，这么复杂的封印我都解开了，我都说过了根本不需要带这么多人来，简直影响咱俩的救援效率。”

“呵，明明你和吊车尾踩机关的次数一样多。”

“你哥没教过你大人说话小孩子不能插嘴么？”

“好啦好啦，不要吵啦，救人要紧啊我说。”

“唉……”

……

……

“你们在干什么？”


End file.
